Change and Clarity Under a New Light
by inmortales lunae
Summary: Soul and Maka had just defeated Asura but the battle isn't over yet. New enemies arise, wishing to revive the kishin once more. A mysterious girl comes along, bringing some changes and memories from the past to Shibusen. Will Soul and Maka's relationship strengthen or will it come crashing down? I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys.  
This fanfic has like a mix of different things. Of course, it still has Soul Eater stuff in it but I'm also mixing some other things as well into it. I hope you guys like it. **

**I'm sorry I deleted my other story, guys. If I feel like it, I promise to write another Maximum Ride story when I read the next book. One of my friends asked me if she could rewrite Broken and Betrayed, the Maximum Ride story I made and deleted. I told her she could. I'm not sure if she'll post it on fan fiction or not so I'll ask her sometime and tell you guys.  
Anyways, have fun reading my story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
~Sam**

* * *

**Maka POV**

After a strenuous battle against the kishin, we overcame him and everyone was in a celebratory mood. We were currently partying at Kid's mansion. Everyone was laughing and dancing the night away. Black Star was demonstrating his 'godly' dance moves in the middle of the dance floor. Tsubaki was standing peacefully beside him, holding their drinks. She was wearing a dark blue simple dress yet it flaunted her curves, making her look like a goddess. Liz and Patty were dancing while Kid was talking to his father, Shinigami-sama. Kid had Liz and Patty wore matching outfits while he wore a symmetrical suit. My one and only partner, Soul, stood by in a corner, sipping his drink. Crimson red and emerald green orbs met each other as I slowly sauntered towards him. He was wearing a black suit, a white button up shirt, and a black tie. He looked really hot in it.

"No! Bad Maka! He's your partner!" that irritating voice in my head said.

"How come you aren't partying like the rest of us?" I asked, shoving my plate towards him so he can eat some food but he shook his head. I felt his gaze on me, observing every detail. I felt the blood rush up to my face. I hastily looked down at my food, letting my hair cover my face. I wore a simple lacy black dress that ended mid-thigh. I had my ashy blonde hair down instead of its usual pigtails.

"I'm not good with parties," he mumbled as he pushed my hair away from my face, "You don't seem to be having fun either."  
"Well, there's something that's been bothering me ever since we beat the kishin," I whispered as I leaned against him for support.  
"What is it?" Soul inquired, slowly stroking my long hair.

"After we beat the kishin, I felt a different madness wavelength. It was similar to the kishin and yet it was different in many ways," I replied, looking at Soul. His brow furrowed.

"How was it different?" Soul questioned.

"It felt lonelier and gloomier compared to Asura's."

"Could it be another kishin egg?" He asked. I shook my head.

"It didn't feel like it."

"Whatever it is, we'll have to inform Shinigami-sama, right?"

"Yeah," I agreed as we both glanced at the others. Oblivious to what Soul and I were discussing, they were partying like animals. We both gazed back at each other and sighed.

"We can always tell him tomorrow," I said, grabbing Soul's arm, "Let's go get some food." He sighed but tagged along anyways.

**Unknown POV**

I held the tiny crystal in front of me as I stared into it. The pale blue crystal was about the size of a compact mirror yet it gleamed like a blazing star. Through the luminousness of the crystal, I could see them dancing away. They were having fun, something I had not done ever since the Grim Times. The crystal focused in on an odd pair, an ashy blonde, emerald eyed girl and a red eyed boy with alabaster white hair. They were the ones who defeated Asura. They were powerful, but not as powerful as my partner and I once was.

"Will they be able to reach our level?" I wondered. The crystal focused on Shinigami-sama. He was different from when I last saw him. I smiled for him. He seems happy for once. I couldn't perceive through his mask but I could feel it radiating off of him.

A sudden madness wavelength shot through my soul perception. It appeared near the place where they were partying. I quickly picked up my messenger bag and set the crystal in one of the pockets as I hopped on my obsidian black motorcycle, making my way to the source of the madness wavelength.

**Maka POV**

Through my soul perception, I felt a strong madness wavelength. Shocked by the sudden wavelength, I dropped my drink, making it slash on the marble floor.

"You okay?" Soul asked with genuine concern written all over his face.

"There's something here with a large amount of madness," I said, looking around, trying to look for it.

"Focus Maka," Soul encouraged me but I was a second too late. A large monster that resembled a bull crashed down from the ceiling. Many people scuttled for the exits. Luckily, no one got injured from falling debris. The room was evacuated within minutes. Only the Spartoi and death scythes, along with Shinigami-sama, remained. The weapons quickly transformed and the meisters quickly assembled into battle formations.

"What is that thing?!" Black Star yelled.

"Whatever it is, we have to kill it before it causes anymore damage," Kid said.

"Agreed," I nodded. There was no doubt this bull could do colossal damage. It had long, sharp horns that could easily kill you in one blow. It's mammoth, muscular neck showed off its strength. The bull's hide looked impenetrable and stiff. However, there was one thing very unusual about it. On its chest was a scarlet crystal that gave off and eerie crimson glow.

The bull was glancing around for a target. When its gaze landed upon Soul and I, it gave out a mighty roar and charged. I jumped out of the way as quickly as I could but its horn caught me by my side, ripping the dress.

"You okay Maka?" Soul asked. I nodded, ripping off the dangling cloth that would tangle around my legs as I fought. The others fought against the bull but there was no effect from their attacks.

"Soul, let's do this," I said as we resonated.

"Witch hunter!" I screamed as I swung the scythe downwards. It hit the monsters head but did not penetrate the skin. With a flick of its head, the horns hit me in the side and sent me flying across the room. I hit my head against the wall, leaving me dizzy and confused. The bull charged at us again as Soul changed back into his human form and tried to pull me out of the way before we get hit but it was useless. The bull was too fast. Soul couldn't get us both out of the way in time. I tried to push him off me so he could survive but he just held me tighter as we braced for the impact.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story! Please review and tell me what you think! I'd love to hear your opinions. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Sam here.  
So I asked my friend if she was gonna post her version of my Maximum Ride story on ****fan fiction**** and unfortunately for you, she won't post it.  
Oh well... On with the story!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Maka POV**

A storm of sharp crystals came raining down from the sky. The bull stopped in its tracks, leaving him confused and angry. I looked up and saw a girl about our age with long, silvery white hair like a horse's mane. She wore a worn out band tee-shirt, faded ripped jeans and a black and white baseball cap that covered her eyes from mine. She had a black guitar case strapped to her back. She had a crystal pendant and it emitted an enchanting pale blue light. She looked beautiful compared to me. Her breasts weren't as big as Tsubaki but they were definitely a cup size larger than mine. She wasn't a stick figure unlike me. But then again, I don't know who she is or what things she had faced it her past. I thought of the possibility that she could become one of my best friends. With my soul perception, I noticed that she had the same wavelength that I found after we had defeated the kishin. I realized that her wavelength did not have any madness but it was filled with loneliness and a hint of excitement.

"You are―" Shinigami-sama started but was cut off by a low growl from the bull. As she leaped off the ruined ceiling, my emerald eyes met her translucent teal orbs but somehow their radiance was tinged with sadness. She was just a few inches from the ground when she slowed down and hovered a bit before her feet touched the floor. She set down her guitar case and readjusted her baseball cap so it covered her eyes. The bull charged at her at full force.

"Get out of the way!" Kid yelled at the mysterious girl. The girl held out her hand to the charging bull, only opening her palm towards when it was only a few feet away. A chunk of ice immobilized the bull in place. With a simple movement of her hand, she sent a shock of thunder to the frozen monster, cracking the ice and flipping it over.

"_Maybe she's a witch_," I contemplated to myself. I glanced at Soul. He was inspecting her like a moth drawn to a fire. I felt like a knife had perforated me in the heart.

"_No! I don't like Soul that way_!" I said, falling into denial. The overturned monster thrashed like a fish out of water, seizing my attention back to the battle. The white-haired teen jumped onto the overturned monster's chest and stomped on the beast's red crystal. After a few hits, the crimson red crystal broke and the beast stopped flailing. It did not move after she jumped off. The bull vanished into thin air as she walked towards Shinigami-sama.

"It good to see you again," Shinigami-sama said in a positive voice. Beneath the shade of her hat, she smirked.

"Same to you too," The girl said in a voice that contained a touch of mischievousness.

"Let's catch up, shall we?" Shinigami-sama said as he led her to a place where they could converse.

"Everyone can go home except for Spirit," he said to people who were still in the room. Papa followed them. Everyone was bewildered by what had just happened. We did our best to sort out the clutter in the room before we left. Soul drove us back to our apartment on his motorcycle. The drive seemed to happen in a blur. We soon found ourselves stopped in front of the apartment door. As soon as we got inside, we both collapsed on the couch. I glanced at him. He was undoing his tie. Blair, in her cat form, walked in and greeted us.

"How was the party?" She asked. Soul shrugged as he stood up and sauntered to his room.

"_I wonder what's on his mind_," I speculated as I observed him as he left the room, suddenly yearning for his presence. I gathered Blair into my arms and headed into the safety of my room. I rapidly changed into my pajamas. I sat on the bed and informed Blair of the events that happened at the party.

"Is she a witch?" I asked Blair after I had described the girl.

"I can't really say for sure," Blair mewed, cuddling against my chest. I turned off my bedside lap and tucked myself into the bed. Slowly but surely, I fell into a deep sleep.

**Mysterious Girl POV**

I strolled into the apartment that Shinigami-sama had provided me. The apartment had two bedrooms and one bath. I only needed one bedroom though. The living room looked ordinary and so did the kitchen. I walked into a typical bedroom to find a comfy bed. I set down my things and decided to jump on the bed, testing its comfort level. I stopped bouncing and looked around. There was something missing. Everything looked like it was in the right place but it isn't. The apartment was lonely. I felt lonely. I sighed and decided to go to sleep. I made a quick mental note to do some shopping tomorrow. I really needed some clothes and I need something to liven up my apartment.

**Maka POV**

As soon as we got to school the next day, the members of Spartoi and all the death scythes were called to the Death Room. As Soul and I entered the room, I saw the silvery white-haired girl from last night. This time she was wearing Spartoi uniform: a blue pleated skirt, a belt that was worn the same way as Hatsune Miku's belt, black lace up boots, a white blouse and a blue tie with the Spartoi symbol. She stood beside Shinigami-sama, arms crossed, looking slightly bored.

"Father, what is this all about?" Kidd asked, rather puzzled.

"Let me introduce you all to Sveta," Shinigami-sama informed. Sveta raised her hand and gave a small wave, accompanied by a smile.

"She will be staying here at Shibusen for quite some time. She is neither a student nor a teacher but she is free to attend any of the classes. She will be accepted into Spartoi on her own free will."

Everyone nodded, listening carefully to what Shinigami-sama had to say. I looked around the room; many of them had curiosity written on their faces while others were bored. Soul yawned, covering his mouth.

"Spirit, you will be Sveta's temporary partner for now," Shinigami-sama ordered, "And you may switch whenever needed."

"Maka," Shinigami-sama directed at me. "Please give Sveta a tour; you will be excused from your morning classes."

"Of course," I replied looking a Sveta. She gave me a small smile. We all nodded once again and said we understood. Shinigami-sama dismissed everyone. Everyone walked out and headed back to class.

"Go on ahead, I'll be fine," I told Soul. He nodded and followed out friends. Tsubaki waved and mouthed '_good luck_' to me. I nodded and smiled. I turned around to see Sveta fidgeting with her crystal pendant.

"I'm Maka," I introduced myself, holding out my hand. She took my hand and shook it with a smile on her face.

"My name's Sveta." I showed her around the school. We quickly became friends. I learned that Sveta loved to draw, play the guitar and dance. We shared some common interests too. We both like books too but Sveta wasn't bookworm like I was. She showed me her crystal but as soon as it was in my hands, its light faded and the color turned obsidian black. I was shocked. She quickly explained that the crystal only lights up when it's in the owner's hands.

"Can I get one?" I asked.

"Maybe, we'll see," Sveta smiled.

"So, um… What kind of music do you like?" I asked, curiously.

"I like a lot of music but I mostly listen to alternative."

"Soul, my partner, loves music, especially jazz but I don't understand music," I said.

"If you want, I can teach you what I know about music."

"No thanks, I've already read books about music."

"But books don't know what I know about music."

"There's more to music than just notes and sounds?" I asked, looking at her.

"Yup!" she said, smiling. "I guess Soul didn't teach you anything, huh?"

"No, he tried to teach me but I always turned him down. I wouldn't understand a thing anyways."

"You'll never know until you try." She said, trying to encourage me.

"Okay, I guess." By the time we finished, it was already lunch time. We entered the cafeteria. Most of the tables were already taken. From afar, I saw Tsubaki wave at us. I grabbed Sveta's hand and lead her to the table. I wonder how the others would interact with my new friend.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I'll try to update the best I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! **

**Hope you like this chapter :) I had a little writer's block while writing this so it's a bit lame. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

**Maka POV**

We promenaded up to the table to see everyone doing the usual things they do. Patty was creating another golden giraffe papier-mâché while Liz was occupied with examining her nail polish. Black Star was claiming how omnipotent he was while Tsubaki tried to appease him down. Soul and Kid we talking to each other but Kid would sometimes criticize Patty's giraffe, saying it was asymmetrical. Chrona was the first to detect us a few feet away.

"I can't deal with strangers," Chrona mumbled, trying to camouflage behind the chair.

"You won't be strangers," I coaxed, grabbing Chrona's hand, encouragingly, "Chrona, meet Sveta."

"H-h-hello," Chrona stuttered, holding out a shaky hand for Sveta. Sveta took Chrona's hand and shook it. Everyone said hello to Sveta, welcoming her into the group.

"Hey Sveta?" Liz called out, "You wouldn't mind if I asked you a question, right?"

"Ask away!"

"Um... are you a witch?" Liz asked.

"Nope," she answered, not surprised by the question. "I am a star singer."

"Um... what's a star singer?" Tsubaki questioned. Everyone was confused for we have never heard the term 'star singer' before.

"A star singer is someone who has the ability to draw on the power of the crystals. The crystals can grant you any ability you desire but you must pay the price with your soul. More specifically, star singers are able to stop the flow of time and change someone's fate. If a star singer utilizes an excessive amount of power, her soul will fade and she will cease to exist."

"If I used the crystal's power, I wouldn't disappear! I'll be the one to surpass god!" Black Star proclaimed.

"You wouldn't be able to use the crystal's power. The crystal only responds to those with a pure will." Black Star pouted at her.

"But if your soul fades, then why do you use your power?" Kid asked.

"I can do simple things with my power but if I go over my limit, it puts a heavy burden upon me."

"Don't worry; you'll be safe with us," I reassured.

"It's not that I don't have any faith in you all," Sveta argued, "But there are things in this world that we cannot do."

"You'll never know until you try," I repeated her words from earlier. She smirked and nodded. They bell rang and everyone headed for class. Sveta gazed at us and followed but as soon as we entered the hallway, she went in the other direction.

"Where are you going?" I bellowed out to her.

"I'm gonna explore the school a bit more," she yelled, "I meet you at the front entrance when school's over!"

"Okay!" I replied, catching up to Soul.

"Hey," he mumbled, looking bored as usual but a small smile seemed to appear at his lips.

"Hey," I whispered, smiling like an idiot. We strolled towards the classroom, side by side.

**Sveta POV**

I sauntered down the hallway, reaching stairs that led down to the basement. I could perceive traces of madness down there. I frowned. The madness should have departed along with Asura when he disappeared from this place. I headed back to the Death Room to report to Shinigami-sama. I knocked on the door and entered. I walked under the guillotine style torii gates, running my fingers against the poles. I finally reached Shinigami-sama and Spirit.

"Hello Sveta!" Shinigami-sama greeted, "How many I help you?"

"The basement," I blurted out, "Is that where you sealed him?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"There are traces of madness down there. I'd like to inspect it. Can Maka and her partner team up with Spirit and I?"

"Why of course! But why do you need to inspect it out?"

"The madness should have disappeared when Asura left. I'm bit anxious that something might have happened down there."

"Alright," Shinigami-sama instructed, "Spirit, please accompany Sveta."

"Yes, Shinigami-sama," We replied, bowing our heads, slightly. We headed towards Maka's classroom. Spirit was exceedingly ecstatic to see his daughter.

"You must love your daughter immensely," I said.

"Of course! My Maka is the best daughter anyone could ask for!" He declared, his eyes brightly shining.

"She's lucky to have a dad like you," I said, remembering all the repulsive memories of my dad. Spirit noticed the change in the tone of my voice.

"What about your dad?"

"You wouldn't want to know who he is."

"Tell me. If he's abusing you, he could get arrested for it."

"That's not it."

"Then is he ra―"

"No! It happened a long time ago! I promise I'll tell you when I'm ready," I cut him off, wanting this conversation to end. I wasn't ready to tell anyone yet even though Shinigami-sama had already known what had happened years ago. Spirit looked concerned but nodded, respecting my personal space. We reached Maka's classroom and Spirit burst open the door, screaming Maka's name, successfully interrupting Stein-sensei's lecture. Maka threw a book at her father's head, effectively knocking him unconscious for the moment. I peeked inside and Maka had annoyance written all over her face because of Spirit. Her partner, Soul was rubbing the sand off his eyes. He was probably sleeping throughout the whole class. When she noticed me standing by the doorway, she smiled and waved. I slowly walked up to Stein-sensei.

"May I please borrow Maka and Soul?" I asked, nicely, "Shinigami-sama wants them to go on a tiny mission with us." He nodded, twisting around the screw on his head until it clicked.

"Maka, Soul, go with Sveta and Spirit. You have a mission!" Stein-sensei grumbled. They stood up from their seats and headed for the door. I grabbed Spirit by his tie and dragged him out the door. Maka came out first followed by a grouchy Soul.

"So what's the mission about?" Soul asked, his crimson red eyes glanced over at Maka.

"There's some left over madness in the basement," I said.

"You mean where Asura was sealed?" Maka asked.

"Yup," I mused, "It should have disappeared when Asura left so I'm a bit worried."

"So what's it gonna do with us?" Soul questioned.

"I'm going to amplify Maka's anti-demon wavelength to try to get rid of the madness," I proclaimed, sharing my plan, "I didn't descend that far down when I went exploring by myself so I don't exactly know to what extent the madness has become.

"Alright, let's go and get this over with," Maka commanded. I walked up to Spirit, who was still knocked out.

"Nice aim Maka," I complimented, getting Spirit to sit up against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Maka pried, peeking over my shoulder.

"Trying to wake my partner up," I stated, tapping my hand against his cheek.

"Oh, sorry," Maka breathed sheepishly. Soul chuckled at her. I pulled my hand from his face and slapped Spirit dreadfully brutal. It made a significant sound that echoed down the halls of Shibusen. He woke up, screaming curses at me. I smirked as a red hand print became visible on his face. Maka and Soul were laughing now, clutching their sides and tears running down their cheeks. Spirit noticed his daughter laughing and cracked a smile.

"Come on, let's get this mission over with and I'll treat you guys some ice cream," I declared with a bright smile.

**Maka POV**

We headed down the basement, cautiously. Sveta held her crystal, lighting up the way. I walked beside her, reminiscing what had happened in the basement back then. Soul followed close behind me, staying quiet. Papa followed Sveta, rubbing his still sore cheek from her slap. I slowed down a bit and started walking beside Soul. I could feel the madness in the hallways. I gazed at Soul and saw the madness was trying to take over him. I placed my hand in Soul's hand. My anti-demon wavelength quickly washed away the madness. He smiled, grateful for what I had done. His smile made my heart skip a beat. I could feel my pulse hasten and my temperature rising. I looked at the floor to prevent Soul from seeing my blushing face. Soul chuckled at me, making Papa turn around to see us holding hands. He gave Soul a death glare and made some hand signal death threats. I rolled my eyes at him.

Sveta stopped in her tracks, surveying the room. Her head snapped to one side as a cloud of black madness tried to wrap itself around us. I tugged on Soul's hand, effectively pulling him closer to me. I didn't want him to be consumed by madness again. I'll make sure of it. The light of Sveta's crystal intensified, purifying the madness away. The whole room was completely awash in madness. At the end of the other room, a large magnitude of madness was gathering together as it formed a body.

"Get ready!" Sveta screamed. The black madness hurled itself towards us, forcing us to dodge and separate. Sveta jumped to the left while Papa, Soul and I jumped to the right. While we were still in mid-jump, the madness split itself and formed two human bodies. One went for Sveta while the other jumped towards us. Soul had barely enough time to transform into a weapon as the humanoid grabbed my ankle with its wrinkly hand.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger! It's like 11 PM and I don't want to write the next part with the possibly of having scary images pop into my head while I sleep. I don't plan on making the next chapter scary or anything but just imagining what those humanoid things looks like makes me want to run into the safety of my bed. Looks like I've been watching too many horror movies. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you write a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter four. I hope you guys like it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Maka POV**

I landed butt first on the freezing hard concrete floor. The humanoid still held a tight hold on my ankle, trying to creep closer towards me. I tightly gripped Soul by the haft, swinging the blade down onto its cranium. The blade pierced the head, making it shriek a deafening high-pitched note. I had to cover my ears to prevent my ear drums from bursting. The humanoid placed both hands on each side of its bald wrinkly head, pushing the two halves together, sealing the wound closed. It laughed maniacally; eyes rolling back into its head, showing the sclera of its eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Papa running towards Sveta even though he was torn over the thought of not aiding me. I turned my attention back to the monster only to find it inches away from me, shocking me. I jumped back but it swung it arm in time, knocking Soul out of my hands.

"Maka!" Soul hollered my name, transforming back into his human form. The humanoid grabbed me by my throat, successfully cutting off my oxygen. I stayed composed so I wouldn't lose any precious air but when I detected the black madness in the corners of my eyes, I started freaking out. The humanoid gripped my throat tighter. My vision went black but I felt the humanoid let go of me.

**Sveta POV**

Spirit hastily transformed when he reached me. Our souls resonated; my soul shivered with excitement. It had been a lengthy time since I've resonated. We used witch hunter to slice and dice the humanoid. The leftover mince turned to dust but an eerie laughter still hung in the air. I turned around to look at Maka and Soul only to find Maka fainting as Soul was knocked to the side. Spirit rushed to his daughter side.

"Spirit! Go help Soul!" I ordered.

"But what about my precious Maka!?"

"I'll take care of her!" I yelled as I rushed past him towards the unconscious Maka.

**Maka POV**

Everything around me was dark as black obsidian. In the nothingness, my body was transparent and I could see my grigori soul. I was perplexed.

'_Where am I?_' I thought to myself, trying to find a way out of this place.

"Hello," a voice said, scaring me half to death. I turned around to see a younger version of myself. The little me wore her ashy blonde hair in pigtails. Her outfit was a pink dress over a light faded yellow blouse.

"Hello," I whispered, hesitantly.

"What do you fear?" she asked, her green eyes were emotionless.

"What am I afraid of?" I repeated the question, thinking of an answer. I had thought about it before but I didn't want to say it out loud. I don't want anyone else to know, not even this little girl who madness had created to find my true weakness.

"I see you have no fear," the fake younger Maka scowled at me. "But what if I turned something you looked up to into something you horrid." She plotted, grinning like a Cheshire cat but it wasn't a very friendly smile. Her smile consisted to rows of sharp white teeth like a shark and it traveled from ear to ear. I slowly backed away as a precaution, just in case the little girl decided to make a snack out of me. I stumbled, tripping over my own feet as the girl ran towards me. When she was only a few inches away, she vanished into thin air as if she never existed.

"Maka," a clear voice rang through the darkness. I turned around in alarm. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped at the sight of my very own mother. She stood tall and proud, her long ashy blonde hair fell in straight lines from her head like a weeping willow. She wore a beautiful white dress that stopped above her knees. I ran in to her arms, hugging her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

"Maka, even though I am far away from you, always know that I'm forever with you," She murmured, stroking my hair. I nodded against her, my tears wetting her dress.

"NO!" Sveta screamed from behind me. Her crystal shone like a star, lighting up the place we were in. I looked up to my mother's distract face but it wasn't my mother. I pushed whoever she was away from me, almost slicing myself on the knife she held pointed at me. Sveta rushed to my side, putting herself between me and the woman.

"You bitch! I almost had her! I should have killed you 800 years ago!" the woman screeched, pulling at her hair. She screamed curses at Sveta, threatening to kill her. She held her knife at an angle, dashing towards us. Sveta put her hands around her crystal; its light burn even brighter, blinding me and the woman. She hollered in pain, rolling on the ground.

"I'll get you back one day! Don't you ever fucking forget that! I will kill you by my hands you fucking bitch!" The woman roared as the light dimmed, turning back to pitch black.

"Maka, wake up," a familiar voice called out to me. I opened my eyes to see Soul, his face etched with concern. I took in my surroundings and I realized I was lying on the ground with my head in Sveta's lap. I bolted into a sitting position only to be tackled into a hug by my Papa.

"Oh my Maka! I've been so worried about you!" Papa crooned as he smothered me in his kisses. Sveta's hand reached out to him and placed it on his shoulder.

"Spirit, let Maka breathe. You don't want her to faint again, don't you?" She reasoned.

"I'm so sorry Maka! Please forgive your papa!" Spirit apologized and begged. I turned my head to Soul completely ignoring him.

"Are you okay?" Soul asked, his voice filled with worry.

"I'm fine," I said, smiling at him to convince him that I'm alright. "What happened anyways?"

"Well, we were fighting the madness but it overwhelmed us and Sveta came to the rescue." I turned to look at her and remembered what she did. I hugged and thanked her with a genuine smile.

"It was nothing," she blushed.

"How can it be nothing!? You said my precious Maka!" Spirit argued. Sveta looked down at the ground and said it was nothing. She fidgeted with her crystal, buying herself some time. We could all tell that she wanted to say something on her mind.

"I think it's time for you all know my past," she muttered under her breath.

"Why us out of all the people? What about Kid and the others?" Soul questioned.

"Would you like me to tell them too?" She asked.

"They're your friends too, Sveta. They won't hurt you," I reassured her.

"Why am I included?" Papa asked.

"I'm including you because you're my partner. We can't resonate to our fullest if we don't have a relationship of some sort," Sveta reasoned. Spirit nodded in agreement.

"How about I pay for the ice cream this time?" Spirit suggested and we all agreed. We headed out of the basement but I still shaken up by what happened. I started walking closer to Soul. He noticed and put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. We walked be behind Sveta and Papa, oblivious to their conversation. Soul's arm was heavy on my shoulders but it felt right. It was as if it belonged there. I wrapped my arms around him, snuggling against his warm. I looked up to see Soul blushing. He looked away trying to prevent me from seeing his face. I smiled but when we reached the top of the stairs, we quickly broke apart, embarrassed and confused to what would happen to us now.

* * *

**So I hope you guys like it! I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed. It's like 1 o'clock in the morning. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you review. I would like to know if you have any questions or comments. Oh, and I don't think I'll be able to post any new chapters for the next few days since I'm going on a little trip. I'll try, if I can, to update tomorrow but I can't really say for sure. See ya guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. So here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. **

**And yes, I'm back from my little trip. Sorry to keep you guys waiting!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

****  
**Maka POV**

We headed to the Death Room in silence. Classes had concluded half an hour ago, leaving the halls bare. I avoided Soul as we walked down the halls, still flustered and bewildered by what happened only moments ago. Sveta had called ahead, using her crystal to contact Shinigami-sama and requested him to assemble all the death scythes and members of Spartoi into the Death Room. She told us that it was essential for us to be aware of who she truthfully was and which events occurred in her past. I wonder why it's so vital to inform us. I sneaked at glance at Soul and swiftly gazed back to Sveta's long white locks that swished as she walked in a care-free manner beside Papa. He was slouched over as usual, ducking his head slightly to let his bangs cover his scarlet red eyes which were staring at me the entire time. I blushed, now attentive of the fact that his eyes were surveying my every move.

The walk to the Death Room seemed to take a million years. Once we reached the door, I breathed out a breath that I didn't realize I'd been holding in. Sveta reached for the door knob only for it to be opened by a very impulsive Black Star and a calm Tsubaki.

"What took you guys so long?!" Black Star asked, impatiently. Sveta shrugged, walking past him. We followed her past the guillotine style torrii gates.

"How dare you ignore me, the one who will defeat the gods?!" Black Star snapped, causing Tsubaki to try to calm him down. Eventually, he quieted down but was still irritated at us.

"Hello! Hello!" Shinigami-sama chirped once we had reached him and the others. "How was the mission?" Sveta informed everyone of what had happened in the basement.

"Are you alright, Maka?" Marie- sensei and the others asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine thanks to Sveta," I reassured with a smile.

"Hey, Sveta?" Liz asked, "What did you call all of us for?"

"Oh, I wanted to show you guys my past. I need to be honest about who I am with you guys."

"Show? Shouldn't it be 'tell'?" Marie-sensei corrected. Sveta shook her head.

"It'd be much faster to show you guys my past using my powers."

"Alright then, let's get this over then," Kid said. Everyone agreed.

"How do you want us to do this?" Liz asked, waiting for her instructions. Sveta told us all to sit in a circle. I sat next to Sveta who was on my left; Soul sat to my right. Liz, Kid and Patty sat on Sveta's other side followed by Papa. Black Star and Tsubaki sat on the other side of Soul. Marie-sensei and Stein-sensei sat next to Papa. Chrona and the others filled the rest of the circle. Shinigami-sama didn't join the circle.

"Shinigami-sama, aren't you going to join us?" Marie-sensei asked. He shook his head.

"I already know what happened in the past after all, I lived in that time as well," Shinigami-sama stated.

"Are you all ready?" Sveta asked. We all nodded. Sveta clasped her hands around her crystal which glowed intensely, even under her hands. The room was filled with a radiant light that blinded us. I closed my eyes, shielding my eyes from the intense light. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a large lavender nursery filled with stuffed animals and toys along with everyone else and Sveta. A little girl about three years old with big bright turquoise eyes and short light lavender pink hair played with a fluffy white teddy bear. A tiny smile adorned her little face. Her crystal hung around her neck, glowed dazzlingly and lighted up the room.

"Sveta!" a woman called, walking into the room, followed by a young boy about the age of five. He had bluish hair that ended in the middle of his neck and he had muted grey eyes. His bangs flopped onto his forehead and there were a few cow licks at the back of his head. Somehow his hairstyle reminded me of an emo like style. He wore no shirt but simple blue shorts that stopped around his knees. He hid behind the skirt of the white-haired and purple-eyed woman who I presumed was Sveta's mother.

"Mommy!" Sveta squealed in glee, rushing towards her mother stumbling slightly on her wobbly legs and telling me my assumptions were correct. She stopped when her big blue eyes landed on the boy behind her mother. Her vivid aqua eyes were filled with curiosity as she slowly approached the two.

"Sveta, I'd like you to meet Liu," her mother introduced, pushing Liu towards her daughter, "He will live with us from now on."

Sveta walked up to her mother, holding onto her skirt, trying to get a better look at Liu. Liu stuck his tongue out at her, wanting Sveta to leave him alone but only succeeded in making her giggle. Her mother smiled. Sveta grabbed Liu's hand, pulling him towards her trunk of toys. Liu tried to resist but Sveta's grip on his arm was strong. She couldn't move him when he resisted but she held on to his arm like a gecko sticking to the wall.

A large figure appeared at the door way, causing Sveta to hide behind Liu and the rest of us to gasp. It was Asura but this time he wasn't completely overruled by the madness. Sveta's mother face was etched with worry.

"What's your problem?" Liu asked her, oblivious to Asura's presence.

"Fa-fa-father," Sveta whimpered behind Liu. We all stood wide-eyed by that fact. I turned towards the real Sveta. She wouldn't meet our eyes. She kept her head down but she still managed to stare at Liu from under her bangs; tears were forming in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. I looked back to the scene unraveling before me. Asura looked down at his daughter; a disgusted look materialized on his face.

"Why is that brat still here, Azaria?" Asura asked Sveta's mother, his hateful scarlet red eyes stared at Sveta. Shinigami-sama appeared behind Asura, placing his hand on Asura's shoulder. Liu glared at Asura.

"Why don't we let the kids play for a while we talk?" Shinigami-sama suggested, trying to ease the tension, "Hello Sveta, hello Liu."

"Hi Shinigami-sama!" Sveta chirped, waving but still hid behind Liu. Liu huffed back at Shinigami-sama, making the grim reaper chuckle and mess with the boy's hair.

"How do you like this new life, first weapon?" Shinigami-sama inquired. I looked at the blue haired boy. _'He's the first weapon ever made?'_ I thought to myself.

"It's fine," Liu huffed, crossing him arms and tried to make himself look bigger in front of the valorous grim reaper. Shinigami-sama laughed and messed Liu's hair even more, causing him to push away the grim reaper's hands away and fix his messy hair. Sveta and her mother giggled at the two while Asura just looked bored.

"Sveta, you wouldn't mind if Shinigami-sama, your daddy, and mommy have some grown up talk, right?" Azaria asked her daughter. Sveta shook her head and pulled on Liu's hand towards her mountain of toys. The adults left the room, leaving Sveta and Liu by themselves. Sveta resumed playing with her stuffed animals. Liu got up and walked towards the door way.

"Where are you going?" Sveta asked, looking at Liu.

"I'm gonna find out what they're talking about," Liu stated.

"But they're talking about grown up things. Grown up talk is boring," Sveta reasoned.

"They talk about important things, things that we don't understand and I want to a part of it. I don't want other people to decide my future for me! I want to take charge of my life and not be a tool to those witches!" Liu exclaimed, clenching his fists. Sveta looked at him, keeping silent for a second then smiled genuinely.

"All right then," Sveta appeased, giving in.

"Hey! Dont leave me alone in here!" Sveta caught up to Liu as he entered the hallway. Sveta stopped Liu by grabbing his hand.

"What is it now?" Liu huffed. Sveta held out her hand back into the room. With a swish, she created a copy of Liu and herself. I was astounded that she easily created two copies that exactly had identical wavelengths as their wavelengths. Lastly, little Sveta snapped her fingers putting a soul protection around her and Liu. Everyone was amazed at how precocious Sveta was at her utilizing her magic at such a young age. They sneaked down the hallway, down the stairs and through the living room. They stopped and hid behind a bushy, jade house plant.

"I will not euthanize my own daughter for your selfish reasons!" Azaria clamored, slamming her hands down on the table, making Sveta and Liu flinch in their hiding spot. Shinigama-sama tried to appease her so she wouldn't grab the kid's attention. 'Too late for that,' I thought to myself.

"I can't help you anymore!" she shrieked at Asura, "You're not even trying to resist the madness! How am I supposed to help you?! I give up! Get out! I don't want to see your face anymore!" Asura silently stood up, heading towards the front door. Sveta and Liu raced up the stair in order not to get caught. The real Sveta followed the kids but Kid, Liz and Patty stayed a bit longer to watch Shinigami-sama and Azaria. I walked closer towards where they're standing and gasped as the scene unfolded before me. Shinigami-sama had taken off his mask and kissed Sveta's mother, wiping the tears from her face. Unfortunately, we didn't see his face since his back was facing us. Soul shook my shoulders, bringing back my attention. I looked at Kid. His jaw was wide open, making Patty giggle. Liz sighed and got back his attention. We followed the rest of the group back upstairs where they watched Asura through the window with the kids. When he left, Sveta went back to playing with her stuffed bear. Her emotions were unreadable.

"Sveta?" Liu called out from his spot next to the window.

"Hmm?" she replied without looking up.

"What does it mean to euthanize something?"

"Mercy killing." Liu looked back at her, completely shocked.

"Why does your dad want to kill you?" He asked.

"Because I'm a threat to him, his madness and the witches," she mumbled.

"How?"

"Because I'm a star singer and an oracle just like my mother."

"Then why don't they kill her too?"

"She's too powerful. My powers aren't fully developed yet."

"I'll protect you!" Liu blurted out of nowhere. He even looked shocked at his own words.

"You can't protect me. You're not strong enough."

"Then make me stronger! I'm a weapon, right? You can wield me!" He exclaimed. Sveta's blue eyes looked up to meet his. Her teal orbs were filled with uncertainty.

"Fine," Sveta sighed, "but we're only going to do it when we get a bit older. I just turned 3." Liu seemed pleased as he smiled at her. The room seemed to blur, surprising us all.

"What's happening?" Liz asked.

"The crystal wants to show us a different memory," Sveta replied, holding her crystal close to her heart.

"Wait, the crystal is the one choosing the memories?" Kid asked. He was probably thinking about what happened between Shinigami-sama and Azaria.

"Yea, it asked me if it could show its memories."

"The crystal has memories?" Tsubaki asked, confused.

"Yes, the crystal keeps a record of everything that happens in the world." Everyone had more questions to ask but the next memory had appeared before us. This time, Sveta and Liu were in the living room, playing with a black and white cat. Sveta looked like she was around seven years old while Liu was nine. Azaria was nowhere to be seen. We could only guess that she was out doing errands. With a loud bang that startled Sveta, Liu and the cat, the door opened and an angry Asura stood in the doorway. Sveta ran towards the stairs in an attempt to get away from him while Liu placed himself between them. With a swing of his arm, Asura flung Liu against the wall. The wall cracked under the pressure and Liu fell into a crumpled heap. Sveta stopped in her tracks and ran towards Liu.

"You idiot," Liu gasped under the pain as Sveta tried to heal him with her powers. Asura walked over to them and grabbed Sveta by her neck.

"No!" Liu roared, trying to move his body but only moaned in pain as he tried to move. Asura tightened his grip on Sveta, cutting off her airways. Azaria and Shinigami-sama appeared through the front door. Shinigami-sama fought against Asura as Azaria healed her daughter and Liu. Azaria teleported Sveta and Liu some place safe. Asura ran off, knowing he had failed in killing Sveta. The memory blurred once more, moving on to the next one.

Many of us were wide-eyed and pale-faced. Even the teachers wanted to jump in and save Sveta but the images just passed through us like we were ghosts.

"There's nothing you can do to change the past. This all took place 800 years ago," Sveta stated. She was shivering, probably from seeing a horrible memory like that. I walked over to where she stood and gave her a hug, rubbing her arms. Everyone followed suit, trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks guys," Sveta said with a teary smile. The next memory appeared, taking place in a forest clearing. Sveta and Liu lay beneath a large oak tree in each other's arms. Sveta's hair had reached her a pure ivory color and her cerulean eyes seemed to radiate brightly with happiness. Liu had grown taller to reach 6 feet compared to Sveta who was only reached 5 feet 4 inches. Liu's hair remained almost the same except for the ends of his fringe that had lightened into a sky blue like color. His ashen colored eyes were clear and bright as he stared adoringly at Sveta. Sveta wore a short red miniskirt and a matching halter top while Liu wore rugged black pants and an old loose shirt.

"Just one more soul, a witch soul," Liu whispered into her ear.

"Yea," Sveta smiled at him, "just one witch soul and then you'll be a death scythe."

"Then I can help Shinigami-sama in the war." Sveta smiled. "Come on, let's go search for that last soul." Sveta stood up, giving Liu a hand. The wind picked up, making Sveta looked up, squinting. Sensing the danger, Liu pulled her closer to him. A cyclone wrapped itself around the both of them, whisking them away. The wind died down and they were gone. The memory blurred and refocused on the captured Sveta and Liu. Liu was chained up against the wall of an empty run down ware house. He stirred, waking up to see Sveta lying unconscious in the middle of the room.

"Sveta!" He screamed at her, effectively waking her up. She bolted up from her position only to find her hands tied by a thick rope. She fumbled on the knot of the rope trying to undo it. From under the shadows, two witches came out.

"You bitch! Release us!" Liu bellowed at them. The witches laughed at him.

"Do you even know what position you're in?" one of the witches said with a smirk as she walked over to him and held a knife to his neck. He glared at her, valorously. The other witch forced Sveta roughly to stand.

"Now you're going to do exactly what we say of lover boy over there gets hurt," the witch threatened as she gripped Sveta's wrist enough to leave a bruise. Sveta glared at the hag.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Sveta!"

"You risked your life for me, now it's my turn," Sveta reasoned. The witches smirked at each other. The witch led Sveta far away from Liu enough so he wouldn't hear her explain the plan.

"You are going to amplify the madness," the witch instructed, placing her hands on Sveta's shoulders. Sveta nodded. The witch began her spell and Sveta followed along. Sveta's eyes widened and she struggled against the witch, trying to escape. Liu was suddenly at her side, tackling the witch and cutting her loose from the ropes with his scythe arm. He transformed fully into a scythe as the other witch ran to her ally's side. His scythe blade had a line that separated two different tones of silver. On the line was an ancient inscription that glowed azure. The scythe's back blades were composed of 4 clear blue crystal blades that curved upwards slightly. Its shaft was silver and had more ancient inscriptions.

"I take care of these fucking brats," the elder witch said, pulling the other witch from the ground.

"Let's do this, Liu."

"Yea."

"Soul resonance!" They both screamed as the air rippled around them, pushing back the witches. Soul and I stared in awe. They were even more powerful than my Mama and Papa. I grabbed Soul's hand and gripped it tight. He stared at me and smiled. We looked back at the fight scene in front of us. Liu's blade had widened to form Kishin hunt.

"Let's finish this," Sveta said. Liu nodded.

"Kishin hunt!" Sveta screamed as she ran towards the witch, slicing her with the blade. Liu appeared from the blade and grabbed the witch's soul. He swallowed it before the other witch tried to grab it from his hand, finally becoming a death scythe. He closed his eyes, feeling the rush of power through his veins but he had no time to completely enjoy it.

"You bitch!" She screamed, unleashing her strongest magic. Sveta's crystal glowed brightly. Liu transformed back into his human form.

"No Sveta!" Liu yelled. The whole place warped and was awash in a bright light. We shielded our eyes. We found ourselves in a place where stars shined and an obsidian marble floor reflected back at us. Sveta's reflection was not normal though her, it was reflection of when she was only three years old. Sveta woke up but no words came out of her mouth. Her eyes had turned into a muted dull blue. A light appeared before her. Sveta cocked her head to the side as the light faded and her mother appeared. Azaria pulled her daughter into her arms and hugged her tightly, tears falling from her eyes

"I told you so many times not to use your power like that," she sobbed. "I want to give you a life worth living Sveta. I won't let yours end here. You're too young to die. That's why I'm giving you immortality."

She pulled away, looking into her daughter's eyes and stroked Sveta's white hair. "You probably can't hear me but just know that I will always be with you in here," she comforted as she pointed to Sveta's heart. "Sveta, you already know the consequences of using too much of the crystals' power. When you get back, Shinigami-sama will take care of you as a father. I won't be able to take of you anymore because I too, used too much of the crystals power."

Tear were now running down Sveta's face but no emotion could be seen. 'Was this one of the after effects of using the crystal's power?' I thought. The mother and daughter hugged once more as another bright light filled the room. We were back in the Death room when the light disappeared. Many of us were still in a trance when Sveta had reached the door. I shook my head, getting out of the trance and grabbed Soul's hand. We ran after Sveta, trying to catch up to her. She left Shibusen, disappearing between the streets of Death City. We eventually went home, completely exhausted.

* * *

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I couldn't decide whether I should redo the last chapter because I felt as if the story was moving too fast. So I decided to make this chapter longer but if you guys think the speed of the story is too fast, let me know. I don't want to confuse you guys. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask! Sorry if this chapter sucks. It's like two in the morning and I have a writer's block. Plus I have to do something tomorrow.  
Rate and review please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 6. Sorry it took so long! I had a writer's block. Usually, my writer's blocks are for filler chapters that connect the major action filled parts. It's not much. I feel like it's just a filler but I have definitely have something good planned in the future chapters :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. If I did, it wouldn't be as good as it is right now :)**

* * *

**Sveta POV**

I ran away from Shibusen; from everyone. I needed time to clear my head. My heart ached with pain and sadness. I miss Liu so much. Ever since that day, I was stuck in a crystal coma for three years. My vocal chords took even longer to heal. Shinigami-sama took care of me but I fled just as quickly when I was out of my comatose state. I managed to stay hidden from Shinigami-sama's eyes while I spent ten years searching everywhere for him. In the end, I only tired myself out and gave up on my search, hoping that one day he'd come to me by himself. But my heart still aches for him; it won't ever stop aching until I'm with him again.

I rounded the corner and entered a crafts store. I grabbed buckets and buckets of multi-colored paint, painter's tape, a ladder, and a few paint brushes. I also bought a ton of newspapers. I bought black light and glow-in-the-dark paint and a black light bulb. I went back to my apartment with everything I bought. I took out all the things in my room. I placed painters tape on the doorknob, the electrical outlets, the light fixtures and the edges of doorframes and windows to prevent from getting paint on them. I placed newspaper all over the floor. I started by painting the ceiling a deep midnight blue that swirled like the vast ocean. It took a third of the walls, almost as if to swallow me. I let it dry as I started painting the walls. On the lower part of the wall, I painted the ground and the grass, a mix of earthy green and splotches of brown dirt. In the leftover space, I painted distant trees and made them look dark and eerie. With the glow-in-the-dark paint, I painted a silvery, white whole moon in the upper corner farthest from the window. I layered the paint, giving the whole moon texture and a few craters. In the opposing corner, I started painting a large, proud oak tree that took up most of the room. I painted its branches high so it wouldn't touch the window edges. With some black light paint, I painted a multitudinous amount of stars. Some were close while others were distant, all varying in different sizes. I added several diverse species of flowers on the grass with black light paint. The last thing I painted was Liu and I. We both lay on the ground in each other's arms beneath the oak tree, gazing up at the stars.

I fell to my knees; tears flowed down my cheeks once again. I left the room in a rush, leaving the paint dry by itself. I gathered up my guitar and put on a warm grey hoodie, walking out the apartment. I didn't know where I was going. I couldn't sleep in a room where wet paint fumes could possibly kill me. I wandered in search of a place where I could gaze at the stars and sing my heart out.

**Maka POV**

As soon as we got the apartment, Soul ordered pizza for the both of us. I decided to hit the showers first before the pizza got her. I turned on the hot water, warming the water before I got in. I sat on the edge of the counter, turning back to look at my reflection on the mirror. I took my ashy blonde hair out of its pigtails, letting it rest on my shoulders. I grabbed my brush and brushed my hair, removing any tangles. I removed my clothes and stepped under the warm spray of the shower, letting it ease the tension out of my sore muscles. I lathered my hair in strawberry scented shampoo, massaging my scalp. I rinsed off the soap suds and then coated the ends of my hair in conditioner. After I rinsed my hair clean, I rubbed body wash all over my body, making sure bubbles completely covered me. I washed off all the soap suds and dried myself off with a fluffy white towel. I put on my underwear and purple pajamas. When I reached the bottom step, Soul was at the doorway getting the pizza. He tipped the pizza guy and turned around to see me.

"Can we eat the pizza in the living room?" I asked, plotting myself in the soft cushions of our sofa, "I feel like watching movie tonight."

He nodded in reply, setting the pizza down on the coffee table. I went in the kitchen and grabbed us both something to drink. We sat down on the couch and started eating. Soul grabbed the remote before I could and smirked at me. I pouted in response. He flipped through the channels and found a good movie. We watched it in silence, enjoying each other's company. He placed his arm on the couch. I leaned into him slightly, making him tense up. He relaxed before I decided to pull away.

I closed my eyes, comparing my temperature against his. His touch felt warm, even through our clothes. My heart raced, almost as if it was going to explode. My face was practically scarlet red. A loud alarm ran through the house, making us jump apart. I rushed to the phone, answering it before the stupid thing stopped ringing.

"What?" I panted.

"Maka! You guys have to go to the park!" Liz ordered.

"At this hour? I don't think so," I replied, impatiently waiting for Liz to hang up. I don't know why but I just wanted to watch movies with Soul. My heart sped up about the thought of spending the night just hanging with Soul.

"But you have to see Sveta!"

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried about my new friend.

"You'll just have to see for yourself!" Liz yelled, half-laughing. I sighed and headed back into the living room.

"What happened?" Soul asked.

"It's Sveta; something about going to the park."

"Are you going?"

"If you want to…" My voice trailed off. Soul looked at me for a second then said, "Sure." I went to change into a shirt and some jeans. I grabbed a hoodie as we walked out of the apartment. We rode on Soul's bike on the way to park. By the water fountain, there was a crowd of people, ages that ranged from sixteen to twenty-five. Sveta stood on the edge of the water fountain, guitar in hand. From afar, I could see her hands strumming the strings of her brown acoustic guitar and her lips were moving, telling me she was singing. Her white haired glowed under the moon's dim light, making her look like an angel. As we got closer to the crowd, we could her voice. It was a symphony of the strength of the wind and the gentleness of the water. She was just finishing the song 'Say You Like Me' by We the Kings.

"'Just say you like me,'" She sang as the strings vibrated the last note of the song. Everyone clapped and some of the single guys wolf-whistled at her. Sveta smiled sheepishly in return.

"Alright guys, this the last song for the night," She announced, making everyone groan in response. "Sorry guys, this song is called 'Jasey Rae' by All Time Low."

She strummed her guitar and sang with so much emotion, some people ended up crying. In the midst of the song, Soul held my hand tightly. My heart was like a drum in my chest, trying to break out as heat spread throughout my body. I squeezed his large calloused hand, making the both of us smile. The roar of the applause brought us back to reality as Sveta's silky, flowing voice carried out the last notes, making us let go of each other's hand before we get seen by others. When the crowd dispersed, I could see Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Patty and Kid heading towards Sveta, who was starting to put away her acoustic guitar in its case.

"That was amazing!" Patty exclaimed, flailing her arms and accidentally hit Kid in the forehead.

"I agree," Kid commented as he rubbed his forehead and glared at Patty, "You should be a singer."

"I can't," Sveta gushed as she shook her head.

"Why not?" Liz asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I am immortal. I can't age, remember?" Sveta defended, "An ageless kid in the music business? That would look weird."

We all sighed, knowing that we couldn't change her mind. We all separated, heading back our respective homes. Sveta tapped me on the shoulder as Soul and I headed to his bike.

"Would you guys mind if I stayed at your apartment for the night?" She asked.

"Sure!" I chirped, "If Soul doesn't mind of course."

"Yea," Soul mumbled.

"Great! You can sleep in my room." I explained. We walked through the dark streets of Death City. The moon barely illuminated our path. We didn't ride Soul's bike since we couldn't fit together on it so he decided to walk it with us. I hummed along as I looked up at the stars. Sveta walked, half-dazed beside me. It seemed as if she was half-dreaming. I took the risk. I grabbed Soul's arm, leaning slightly into his arm, making him smile and my heart race. I'm not sure with what kind of relationship we have right now. Everything seems to change so fast. I just wish we would stay like this forever.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! It's horrible since I'm not used to writing romance things that happen slowly. **

**Rate and review!**


End file.
